


Knot today, Satan (our ode for a helping hand)

by dapatty



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: Streaming, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, dub-con due to questionable biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(author's) He was perched on the side of a building - crumbling brick, slick on the under-sides with moss and decade old diesel dust - when he heard it. Five miles east of the river. Downwind. Two life-time smokers flirting with the beginning stages of lung cancer and one frighteningly familiar heartbeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knot today, Satan (our ode for a helping hand)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Knot today, Satan (our ode for a helping hand)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167057) by [The_Readers_Muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Muse/pseuds/The_Readers_Muse). 



Cover Art by dapatty.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2015/Knot%20Today,%20Satan%20\(our%20ode%20for%20a%20helping%20hand\).mp3) | **Size:** 56 MB | **Duration:** 01:01:08
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132015122789.zip) | **Size:** 14.6 MB | **Duration:** 01:01:08

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2015 for litra because Alpha!Foggy tied to a bed while Omega!Matt helps him through his rut is probably love. ♥


End file.
